


Free Will

by CreeperAndProud



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperAndProud/pseuds/CreeperAndProud
Summary: You were captured by Loki, only you weren't captured and you followed him around with your own free will. That is until he realizes that the scepter has no effect on you.





	Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> I went through a humongous loki phase in 2016, it's really short and idk I might make it light smut in next chapters, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

You could read anyone and anything. You could dig through their memories and feel their pains and struggles. Loki was the first person you had come across who's mind was so complex, you couldn't make your way through it. Of course he interested you so much that you threw your common sense out the window just to get closer to him, just to figure him out. So when he tried to use his scepter against your mind, you played along with it even though you had you're free will every step of the way. Sure you felt guilty but it would pass just like it did when you rummaged through someone's mind.  
Loki had kept you around for your powers, just like Hawkeye you were his pawn. Until he tried to end a poor old fool who stood up against him, you broke your act as his brainwashed pawn and made the man kneel with your abilities. Of course Loki soon realized you weren't following him because he brainwashed you, you were following him with your own free and unbroken mind.  
"Why follow me in a war against your own home?" Loki had confronted you after retreating from a lost battle between Iron Man and Captain America  
"Why does it matter? You have me as a trump card against the Avengers, and I have my reasons" he was agitated now and you knew that if you kept this up he would end you without a second thought. It almost felt like you were being rejected, you knew you were silly for thinking about it in that way. He was a god that lived for thousands of years and you were a simple human who could do a couple of party tricks.  
"I need to make sure I won't have any insubordination from lousy little midguards trying to get their hands on the tesseract or my scepter!" He was far angrier than you had expected, apparently you relied more on your powers to interact with people than you thought.  
"I don't care about your damn scepter! I care about the fact that I can't get into your head! You're mind is so complex I can't make my way through it!" With this, Loki smirked and made the same daring glare he made whenever he started putting together the pieces of a plan. You knew that face all to well.  
"So you are defenseless against me? You're useless against me?"  
"Sure" you hesitantly admitted to him and to yourself, you were nothing compared to him and you were nothing to him.  
"Leave." He had turned around so his back was to you, making you feel down right awful.  
"What no! Why?" Your protests seemed to go unheard until he turned around to face you with the cold dead eyes that showed no sign of remorse anywhere. That was until he actually looked at you and saw tears forming in the corners of your eyes, failing desperately at trying to put up a strong mask. For a brief second you saw it, inside his mind a memory flashed into the open, it was one of when he was a child looking down at Thor who had the same tears welling in their eyes and the same desperate attempts to not show Loki your weakness. One second the memory was there and he had softened just a bit, but as soon as it had appeared it had also disappeared, leaving him looking like his usual cold hearted and angry self.  
"If you think I am so stupid as to keep someone like you around who can withstand the power of my scepter and who might be able to break into my mind, then I ought to kill you now so your stupidity doesn't pass on through the generations!" You looked away for a second trying regain your broken mind, finally being able to find the nothingness in you and wear it as a mask.  
"You're an idiot for being a god," You said slowly with a slight chuckle trying to imitate Loki's intimidation, "thinking that you can send off your most valuable piece in the midst of a war. I thought I'd fallen in love with someone who wasn't incompetent for once" not realizing what you had said before it was to late you stared walking away as quickly as possible hoping to god that he hadn't processed the last part. Unfortunately you had bad luck it seemed and he strode in front of you with long legs only to push you back into a wall.  
"Y/N, you best stop acting so foolish or you'll get yourself killed. People like me don't fall in love, especially with little midguards who think they mean something in the presence of a god!" He had pinned you against a wall with your hands above your head, which wasn't hard since he was taller than you. After spending so much time around him, you had been able to watch him and whether it was his eyes becoming glossier or his voice seeming to crack, you knew he didn't expect your sudden confession.  
"Fine, I'll leave." With that you wiggled free and walked to the exit with an expressionless face, until a hand reached out and grabbed the back of your shirt. For a split second you didn't know what to think, was he attacking you? Or was it someone else he had ordered? Finally it had processed in your mind, Loki was hugging you.  
"You damn midguards, so emotional. Y/N, you need to leave, you won't be safe with me in your life." and with that he turned around and glanced back to make sure you were leaving. Even though it pained you to walk away from it all, you knew he wouldn't let you stay now. At least he cared about you enough to want you safe.


End file.
